Destiny
by Aiko Saki
Summary: Re-Publish... Hidup dengan orang tuanya, yang mempunyai sikap pilih kasih membuat hinata menjadi gadis kesepian ... ayahnya tidak menyayanginya. ayahnya menjualnya... Pair : Sasuhina.


**Destiny**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Aiko Saki**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Rate : T Semi M**

**Warning : Miss Typo, OOC, Mohon Maaf Bila Ada Kesalahan. Don't like? Don't Read.**

Happy Reading

Menjadi orang kaya, mungkin menyenangkan untuk sebagian orang. Tetapi tidak untuk Hyuuga Hinata. Dia tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang kesepian dan pendiam. Hinata tumbuh dengan sifat penurut. Ayah dan ibunya selalu membeda-bedakannya dengan Hanabi. Adiknya. Hanabi adalah anak yang periang dan pintar. Dia selalu memperoleh juara di sekolahnya. Itulah yang membuat Hinata selalu dibandingkan dengan adiknya. Terkadang dia merasa sakit hati. Hinata seorang wanita berumur 25 tahun. Adiknya berumur 18 tahun. Ibunya sangat menyayangi Hanabi melebihi apapun. Ibunya sering memarahi dia jika dia bangun siang, sedangkan Hanabi yang setiap hari bangun siang selalu dibiarkan.

"Hinata, kamu hari ini sibuk tidak?" Tanya Hiashi Hyuuga, Ayah Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. Dia memang tidak punya kegiatan. Hari ini dia hanya menganggur di rumah. Hanabi sudah bangun dari tidurnya

"Kamu ikut ayah ya? Hari ini ayah mau ketemu teman lama ayah." Ajak Hiashi.

"Iya yah."

Hinata's POV

Aku bingung. Jarang sekali ayah mengajakku pergi, biasanya dia selalu mengajak Hanabi, dan aku ditinggal dirumah. kenapa tiba-tiba ayah mengajak aku menemui teman lamanya. Tapi, ada sedikit perasaan senang. Karena ayah masih memperhatikanku. Ibu memasuki kamarnya, dan keluar lagi membawa sebuah gaun berwarna merah muda.

"Hinata, nanti kamu pakai baju ini ya." Kata ibu.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Meski sebenarnya aku bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba orang tuaku peduli. Aku mengambil baju di tangan ibuku. Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Baju yang ibu berikan sangat cocok untukku. Ayah sudah menunggu di mobil.

"Jaga sikapmu. Jangan sampai membuat ayah malu!" Pesan ibu.

Aku mengangguk. Aku memasuki mobil. Sepanjang jalan, banyak mobil berlalu lalang. Memang hari ini adalah hari minggu. Jadi, aktivitas di jalan sangat padat. Mobil berhenti di sebuah restoran mewah. Aku mengikuti ayah dari belakang.

"Hei, Fugaku. Apa kabar?" Kata ayah menyapa seseorang yang sedang duduk membaca koran.

"Baik. Ini Hinata? Cantik juga." Tanya orang itu yang aku kenali sebagai Fugaku.

Paman Fugaku mempersilahkan aku dan ayahku duduk. Mereka terlihat akrab.

"Jadi, aku harus melamar Hinata?" Kata Fugaku.

Ayah mengangguk. Aku merasakan tubuhku mulai panas dingin. Mana mungkin aku akan menikah sama paman-paman? Apa ayah menjualku? Apa ayah bosan merawatku? Apa aku menyusahkan ayah? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benakku. Fugaku tertawa melihat ekspresiku.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Aku tidak melamarmu untuk menjadi istriku, melainkan menjadi istri anakku. Sepertinya dia datang terlambat." Kata Paman Fugaku. Diam-diam, aku menghela nafas lega. Seorang pria tinggi memasuki pintu masuk dia duduk di samping Paman Fugaku.

Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya pria ini tampan, tapi, sayang dia terlihat dingin.

End Hinata's POV

Sasuke's POV

Saat ini, aku sedang berada di salah satu mall terbesar di Konoha. Aku berjalan di samping Sakura, dia mengajakku kesini untuk belanja. Awalnya aku menolak ketika Sakura mengajakku kesini, aku malas menemani Sakura, karena alasan yang sama, perempuan paling hobi berbelanja. Saat ini aku masih berkeliling Sakura masih ingin membeli tas. Aku hanya menurutinya. Aku tak mau melihat Sakura sedih karena aku menyukainya sejak dulu walaupun ayah tidak menyetujuinya.

"Sas, ayahmu tidak setuju dengan hubungan kita? Kita tak mungkin bersatu." Kata Sakura.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menikahimu meski tanpa restu ayah."

Malam pun tiba, aku mengantar Sakura ke rumahnya. Dia memberiku ciuman perpisahan. Aku menjalankan mobil ke sebuah bar. Aku ingin menghilangkan lelah. Aku sudah menjadi langganan bar itu. di sana aku hanya membeli minum, aku tidak tertarik dengan yang lainnya. Sebenarnya, perempuan-perempuan di sana sangat ingin menarik perhatianku. Tapi, aku menolak, aku sudah berjanji kepada Sakura, untuk tidak akan menghianati dia. Lagipula, Sakura bekerja di sini, mana mungkin aku menyewa perempuan di sini. Waktu menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas. Aku bergegas pulang.

"Tuan, Tuan besar memanggil, ada hal penting yang ingin beliau sampaikan." Kata Nenek Chiyo, pembantu di rumahku.

Aku tidak tau apa alasan ayah memanggilku malam-malam begini. Sekarang sudah jam 12 malam. Dan ayah meminta aku menemui dia.

"Ada apa, yah?" Tanyaku langsung.

"Sasuke, ayah minta kamu memutuskan Sakura! Kamu harus menikah dengan anak Paman Hiashi. Ayah sudah terlanjur berjanji dengan dia." Kata ayah.

Aku mendengus kesal. Dari dulu ayah tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengan Sakura, karena Sakura bukanlah seorang anak orang kaya. Dia hanya seorang pelayan bar. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka ayah akan menjodohkanku, karena ayah tidak menyukai Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku menyukai Sakura."

"Kalau kamu memilih Sakura. Ayah akan mencelakakan dia!" Ancam ayah.

Aku terdiam. Apa yang harus aku pilih. Sakura atau ayah? Dua-duanya sangat berarti. Aku tidak mau melihat Sakura celaka. Aku harus mengambil keputusan terberat dalam hidupku, keputusan yang menentukan masa depanku. Aku bisa saja kawin lari dengan Sakura. Tapi, aku yakin tidak sampai satu hari, ayah pasti akan menemukan keberadaanku. Akhirnya aku menyetujui usulan ini. Ayah tersenyum puas.

^o^

Jam 11 siang. Aku berangkat menuju sebuah restoran. Ayah sudah ada di sana dari tadi. Aku memang malas berangkat cepat. Restoran itu cukup ramai aku memandang sekelilingku untuk mencari ayah. Aku melihat dia sedang mengobrol dengan seorang pria yang sepertinya berumur sama dengannya dan seorang wanita bermata lavender. Aku berjalan ke arah meja itu.

"Hei, Sasuke. Ini Paman Hiashi dan itu Hinata, calon istrimu." Kata ayah memperkenalkan temannya.

Aku melihat Hinata sedikit kaget. Apa dia belum diberitahu kalau dia akan dijodohkan? Sepertinya Hinata adalah wanita yang pendiam. Sepanjang kami duduk, dia hanya berbicara seperlunya. Dia juga tak pernah menatapku. Dia tak menunjukan perasaan tertarik. Matanya menyorotkan kesedihan yang dalam.

"Hiashi, kamu mau kan anakmu menikah dengan anakku." Tanya ayah.

"Tentu saja."

Hinata hanya berekspresi datar. Tidak kaget seperti yang tadi. Dia hanya berdiam diri. Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu menanggapi rencana konyol ini.

"Sasuke, kamu kan belum mengenal Hinata. Lebih baik kalian berdua pergi jalan berdua, siapa tau kalian nanti jadi akrab." Kata ayah.

Dalam hati, aku sudah memaki ayah berulang kali. Apa dia belum puas menjodohkanku? Sekarang dia malah menyuruhku pergi dengan Hinata. Aku mendengus kesal. Aku memandang Hinata, sepertinya dia hanya cuek.

End Sasuke's POV

Hinata's POV

Ayah Sasuke menyuruhku pergi berdua dengan Sasuke. Aku hanya diam saja. Sedari tadi, aku malas berbicara. Aku mengira ayah mengajakku pergi karena perhatian denganku. Tapi, ternyata aku malah dijodohkan dengan Sasuke, laki-laki yang belum aku kenal sama sekali. Sungguh, ayah keterlaluan. Tapi, aku juga berpikir, mungkin dengan pernikahan ini aku bisa memulai hidup baru, walaupun tanpa perhatian ayah. Aku ingin ada orang yang menyelamatkanku, tapi siapa? Kak Neji. Iya, Kak Neji, dia satu-satunya orang yang peduli terhadapku. Tapi, sayang, sekarang dia ada di Suna, untuk melanjutkan perusahaan ayah di sana.

"Hinata." Aku tersentak kaget. Ayah memanggilku.

Aku menoleh ke arah ayah. Dia tersenyum terpaksa. Paman Fugaku mengusulkan aku dan Sasuke pergi ke Taman Konoha. Aku hanya mengangguk setuju. Aku keluar dari restoran itu bersama Sasuke. Aku memasuki mobil Sasuke. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku hanya diam saja. Aku dan Sasuke tidak tertarik untuk memulai percakapan.

"Kenapa kamu mau dijodohkan?" Akhirnya Sasuke bersuara.

"Aku malas berpacaran." Jawabku asal. Padahal aku yakin jawaban yang sebenarnya bukan itu.

Sasuke terdiam, aku juga malas mengajaknya bicara. Aku hanya memandang jalan. Mataku terpaku pada sosok yang berambut kuning menyala. Ya, itu Naruto. Dulu, aku menyukai Naruto. Kami pernah satu sekolah. Tapi, sayangnya Naruto belum menyadari perasaanku. Naruto sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di taman. Wajahnya terlihat murung, aku ingin menghampirinya.

"Ayahku, akan mengadakan pernikahan kita satu minggu lagi." Kata Sasuke.

Aku terdiam, meskipun syok. Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Mobil Sasuke berhenti di sebuah taman. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk. 'Apa Sasuke mengenal Naruto?'

"Hei, Sasuke. Hai, Hinata-chan." Sapa Naruto. Aku tersenyum, dia masih Naruto yang dulu, periang.

"Kamu ngapain di sini? Kamu kenal Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Jelas aku kenal. Aku dulu suka sama Hinata. Tapi, sayang Hinata tidak sadar." Kata Naruto. Aku juga baru tau kalau dulu Naruto pernah menyukaiku. Tapi, semua sudah terlambat.

"Sas, aku juga mendengar. Kalau minggu depan kau nikah ya? Sama siapa? Sakura?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Denganku. Kami dijodohkan." Jawabku.

Naruto kaget.

Hari Pernikahanku tiba. Aku mengenakan gaun yang berwarna putih. Gaun yang dipilihkan ibu. Gaun itu sangat cocok untukku. Aku tidak melakukan persiapan khusus, selain karena waktunya mendadak, aku tidak tertarik sama sekali. Semua persiapan diurus oleh ibu dan ayah. Ibu dan Hanabi terlihat sangat senang karena aku menikah. Sasuke sudah menungguku, aku berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Pernikahanku berjalan secara khidmat, Sasuke sama sekali tidak ragu mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Tamu-tamu sangat banyak. Aku memandang sekeliling. Mereka semua tersenyum bahagia. Beda dengan perasaanku saat ini. Aku berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Naruto menghampiriku.

"Hinata, apa kamu yakin akan bahagia?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, aku ragu, aku tidak yakin Sasuke akan membahagiakanku.

"Kalau kau sedih. Temui aku, aku selalu menunggumu." Kata Naruto. Aku terharu, Naruto sangat peduli denganku.

Sasuke menghampiriku. Dia menarikku secara paksa.

"Hinata bukan urusanmu lagi, Naruto." Kata Sasuke tajam. Wajahnya dingin.

^o^

Pernikahanku sudah selesai. Saat ini aku sudah ada di dalam mobil Sasuke. Mobil berjalan menuju rumah Sasuke yang baru.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu. Jadi, jangan anggap pernikahan kita ini sungguhan." Kata Sasuke.

Aku juga tau kalau pernikahan ini bukan sungguhan. Aku belum siap, menghadapi kenyataan. Mobil berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah. Dan aku sudah masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Rumah itu lebih mewah daripada rumah ayah. Di sana, banyak pernak pernik yang terbuat dari emas yang mahal.

"Kita tidur di kamar yang terpisah. Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu." Kata Sasuke dingin. Aku hanya mengangguk, sekarang aku tau sikap asli Sasuke, dingin.

Aku berjalan ke kamar yang ditunjukan Sasuke. Kamar itu lebih luas daripada kamarku yang lama. Aku memandangi kamar itu. kamar itu bernuansa merah. Aku ingin merubahnya. Aku ingin menganti warna kamar itu menjadi warna yang lembut.

"Sasuke, bolehkan aku menganti warna cat kamar ini?" Tanyaku.

"Hn, Terserah."

Di sini, aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku, terpisah dari orang tuaku. Dan aku yakin, setelah aku pergi dari rumah, Hanabi akan diajarkan bagaimana cara-cara memimpin perusahaan. Karena ayah lebih memilih Hanabi untuk meneruskan perusahaannya. Dari kecil, aku hanya diajari pelajaran sekolah. Aku hanya di sekolahkan di sekolah umum, sementara Hanabi di sekolahkan di sekolah tingkat atas. Aku memakluminya.

Sasuke sudah pergi ke kamarnya. Kamarnya ada di sebelahku. Aku merebahkan diri di kasur. Mungkin karena lelah aku tertidur.

^o^

Pagi hari aku sudah terbangun. Aku menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke. Meskipun aku tidak tau makanan kesukaan dia apa. Aku hanya memasak sup ayam. Aku menunggu Sasuke bangun, Tapi, Sasuke dari tadi belum bangun. Aku pergi ke kamar Sasuke. Ternyata di kamar Sasuke ada seorang perempuan berambut pink. Dia sedang tidur dengan Sasuke. Aku bingung melihatnya, 'kapan perempuan itu kemari? Aku tidak melihatnya.' Aku melihatnya dengan pedih. Aku berbalik ke dapur.

"Mau kemana kau?" Kata Sasuke. Ternyata dia sudah bangun.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan." Jawabku. Wanita di sebelahnya pun terbangun.

"Ini Sakura, dia istri keduaku."

^o^

Sementara di tempat lain.

"Saya sudah menemukan keberadaan Hyuuga Hinata." Kata orang itu.

"Bagus. Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan cucuku. Tenang, Hinata, sebentar lagi kau bisa membalaskan sakit hatimu. "

**To Be Continue **

**Hai, aiko balik lagi… masih bawa fic tentang Sasuhina#dihajar. Padahal 2 fic yang sasuhina yang lain aja belum kelar. Ini cerita baru…. Maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam ide cerita.. RnR please :-)**


End file.
